The Pianist
by Ritsu Tonks
Summary: Almost ten years ago, a guy broke Kisa's heart. He keeps remembering him, even though he tries hard to forget him. One day, he hears a piano song, exactly the same his ex-boyfriend played on that certain day, and that's where everything starts to blossom between him and his student, Yukina Kou.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! If you read this, thank you for opening and reading my fanfiction. :3 I hope you like it ^^ Don't forget to review, and favourite/follow if you liked it. :3

This chapter is king of like a prologue, so that's why it's so short. :D

* * *

Some kind of melodic music filled the whole house as he entered. The afternoon sun shone through the windows brightly as Kisa was walking on the long corridor of the huge building, following the music which made his heart race and his face blush. He took slow steps, and when he reached that certain room, he saw a dark brown-haired boy playing on a piano with his eyes shut. His face was so beautiful Kisa couldn't look anywhere else but at him.

He stood there, watching the boy's play, admiring every inch of movement of him.

"I'm glad you came," he then said, not stop the play.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Kisa chuckled as he took a few steps closer.

This time, the boy stopped playing, turning to Kisa with a serious face, and the black-haired boy narrowed his eyes, not having good feelings about that expression of the other.

"Because my words will break you apart."

Kisa closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip. Taking a deep breath, he took a step backwards.

"Bring it on, Yoshida."

Yoshida stood up, walking towards Kisa who turned his gaze down. He stood across from him for a few seconds before speaking.

"It's not gonna work…"

"You mean… the things between us?" Kisa asked though he knew the answer.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Shouta. I… just realised it lately, but…"

"Your feelings are fading away, huh?" the black-haired boy chuckled, though there wasn't any funny thing going on. Those words just cut right through him like a sword.

"Kind of, yes."

"Then I'll be leaving now. Thanks for everything, Yoshida," he said, then left the room, and now he walked way faster in the corridor, trying to get out as fast as he just could.

He felt his heart broke into billions of pieces. He felt like crying, but he managed to hold it back until he got far away from the house. He then let the tears roll down on his cheek, pitifully trying to wipe them away. He hiccupped as he walked home, not paying attention to those who were watching him on the sidewalk.

Kisa Shouta in his early twenties got his heart broken for countless times just by choosing the wrong person over and over again.

* * *

"I'm done, professor."

As Kisa looked up, he met a reached out hand with a filled paper in it. Yukina Kou, his student just finished his test fast again, and as usual, he handed it in with a bright smile. Kisa took it, and put it down on the desk.

"Thank you. You can leave now," he nodded, and Yukina smiled once again before going out of the door and saying goodbye.

Kisa sighed; he didn't know how he was so fast, but it's always him to be the first to hand in the test, and all of his tests are 100%. He hardly made any mistake. The professor shook his hand, and turned back to the textbook he was reading, getting ready for the next class.

As the day came to its end, Kisa was sitting in his office, correcting the tests. He wasn't really surprised; half of the class succeeded under 50%. He scratched his head as he sipped his coffee. It was already dark outside, but it was usual for him to stay in the school at least until 7:30pm. So, when it was that time, he put the tests and books into his briefcase, and turned the lights off, closing his office's door. As he walked on the empty corridor, he heard someone calling out.

"What are you doing here this late?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he turned around, facing professor Yokozawa, his superior.

"I'm on my way going home as you can see," he answered.

"Show some respect, I'm your superior after all."

"I'm sorry, professor Yokozawa," Kisa said, trying his best to hold back his sarcasm. "Anyway, I'll be leaving first. Good night, professor!"

"You didn't answer my question, Kisa," he said, not letting the other go. "Do your work properly so you don't have to stay in."

"I was correcting test," the black-haired man said, his anger rose. "And I always do my work properly! I'm always well-prepared for my classes, and never missed any. So, please don't tell me something I already know! Now I'll be leaving. I still have works to do."

Without a greeting, he left Yokozawa behind, taking fast steps towards the door. There were no words to express his hate towards that man. Anything he said annoyed Kisa.

Outside the building, the cold air blew into his face, and he pulled his scarf up to his mouth. It wasn't too much help, but that was all he could do.

He started to walk home on the sidewalk full of people. He passed the bookstore he often visits, and he saw Yukina coming out of the building. He knew the brunette boy was working here; whenever he visited the bookstore, he saw him. Kisa thought night shifts would affect his school work, but then he figured the boy was able to succeed at both places well. It made him curious about how in the hell he managed to be a good student and work well at the same time. But before he could find an answer, he just dropped the question.

Kisa passed. He had nothing to do with his life, had he? Of course he was his teacher, but his students were already adults, so whatever they do is their decision. He can't tell them what to do after all.

As soon as he got home, he took a quick shower, letting the hot water fill his body. Then he sat down in his living room, correcting the remained tests. It didn't take so long, so he reached the last one soon; Yukina's. With a bitter smile, he made red marks on it, then wrote 100% on the bottom of the paper.

The brunette's smartness reminded him of another brunette he knew; a brunette that broke his heart years ago. If he said he didn't miss the times they spent together he would lie. He loved Yoshida with all his heart, but he left him. Kisa didn't understand it completely, but he accepted it, and move on, though he got sad when memories crossed his mind.

He sighed, as he pushed the tests aside, sitting back on the chair, staring at the ceiling. He really wanted to forget about his ex-boyfriend, but it was hard. Especially when a student of him reminded him. Even Yukina's appearance was completely like Yoshida.

He then stood up, going into his room to get some sleep.

* * *

After taking the books he needed, he left his office the next day, going to his first class. Though he tried his best to concentrate perfectly, he couldn't help himself, but thinking about his dream he had last night. It was about Yoshida; their breakup just repeated, and no matter how hard he tried to stop it, he just couldn't. Though this wasn't the first time for him dreaming about this, he woke up in the middle of the night, eyes wet from tears.

This is the reason he was so relieved when the day ended again pretty quickly. In his office, he did the usual things; reading through tons of textbooks, preparing for classes, and when 7:30 came, he got ready to go home. But now, as he was walking in the corridor, he heard a familiar sound. A melodic music. Piano music.

His heart started to beat so fast it was about to explode. He ran, following the sound unconsciously, until he reached the music room. The whole thing was just like back on that certain day.

"Yoshida?!" he opened the door, yelling the name the music reminded him of.

The one playing on the piano stopped, slowly turning to him, a bright smile appearing on his perfectly built face.

"No. I'm Yukina Kou, professor."


	2. Chapter 2

"No. I'm Yukina Kou, professor."

Kisa stood at the door as if he just got a huge shock. He gasped, and had to blink a few before he could realise where he was and what he'd just done. He took a few steps back, laughing nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah, I-I'm so sorry! I was just uhh–"

"No, it's fine, professor. You surprised me a little, but it's all okay," Yukina threw a perfect smile towards the embarrassed professor.

Kisa looked at him, swallowing. Why did that boy look like Yoshida? And on top of that, why did he play exactly the same music as his ex-boyfriend did on that certain day? He was confused and very disappointed. For a moment, he really thought he would see Yoshida in front of the piano, playing the melodic music Kisa couldn't erase from his mind since then. But seeing his student who actually looked so much like his ex-lover kept his heart race, and this gave him a strange feeling.

No! He had to stop! He had to stop loving that person, and he had to stop seeing him in his student. That would be a huge bummer if he just fell for the brunette because he looked like a certain someone. He just couldn't allow that.

"Are you okay, professor?" Yukina asked, cocking his head to the one side, frowning.

"Y-Yes, I'm perfectly fine, I'm just… Anyway, what are you doing here? You should be home already!"

"I thought I should use the piano before leaving. I like playing on it. Somehow it calms me down," Yukina chuckled with a little blush on his face.

Kisa held his breath as he watched the boy in front of him; even the things he just said were exactly like Yoshida's words.

 _This is how he described his feelings about playing on a piano…_

"Are you sure you are okay, professor? You look… mixed up."

Kisa blinked a few again, dragging himself back to the reality. "Sure, I'm okay. Come on, let's go home!"

With a smile, the brunette nodded, putting his jacket and scarf on, then getting his bag. As Kisa went towards the stairs, Yukina followed him, walking behind him. On the usual way they walked, and Kisa didn't really pay any attention to Yukina, but he still could feel his presence behind him which annoyed him a little.

"Yukina-kun…" Kisa then started

"Yes?"

"Don't you have to go to work? I mean, I know you work in Marimo Bookstore. "

"Oh…" Yukina stopped for a moment, and it made Kisa turn around and face the boy. "Yeah, I have work tonight as well."

"I see. Then take care of yourself," Kisa said, then started to walk away.

"Professor!" Yukina yelled out, almost scaring the black-haired man. "Can I have a question?"

"What is it?" Kisa asked, facing the brunette again.

Yukina seemed to hesitate a little. Kisa could clearly see him clenching his fists in his pocket as he turned his gaze down. Then he looked up again.

"Who is that Yoshida you mentioned?"

* * *

Kisa entered his apartment, sweat drops rolling down on his slightly flushed cheek as he was gasping. It felt like his heart stopped when Yukina asked that question.

 _"_ _Who's that Yoshida you mentioned?"_

 _"_ _W-Why do you ask?"_

 _"_ _I think there's a reason you thought I was that someone. A huge reason."_

 _"_ _You know nothing!" Kisa almost yelled, even surprising himself as well as he surprised his student. Yukina took a step back._

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have to ask."_

And after that, Kisa just ran away, leaving his student behind. The memories he desperately tried to bury were brought back by a younger boy. A boy who was exactly like Yoshida.

Kisa felt that he could cry. He just stood, leaning against his door, chest moving rhythmically as he was still gasping. His heart raced crazily, and he didn't know how to stop it. He swallowed, holding back the warm tears that wanted to come out and flow down on his cheek.

He couldn't help, but admit that he still had feelings for the guy that hurt him years ago. He couldn't help, but let his heart break again. Oh, but he tried so hard to forget, and get over it, yet it still hurt as hell.

Kisa hated himself for feeling like this. He knew clearly that he should get over these feelings, but he kept remembering Yoshida, and he saw him in everything and everyone. So many times he asked himself why he still loved him, but he never found a proper answer.

Placing his hand on his chest, Kisa swallowed again, biting his bottom lip. It felt as if his heart just wanted to explode. He slowly started to walk towards the living room, throwing his coat onto the couch.

 _I wish I could just get rid of all my feelings._

* * *

"Beside literature, history is also your majority, isn't it?"

As Kisa looked up, he saw Yokozawa stepping into his office. Everything in this man somehow disturbed Kisa.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Then 2-B is yours today," Yokozawa simply said, making Kisa frown.

"Why? What happened to Professor Kamijou?"

"He's sick, and needed to stay home. Don't ask, just go!"

Then Yokozawa left the dumbfounded Kisa in the office. The black-haired man sat down, taking a deep breath. He rubbed his temples, starting to look for his history books to get ready for the class.

 _2-B is that class… I don't wanna see him._

Kisa shook his head, trying to avoid his thoughts.

 _Am I stupid or what? I'm an adult, I can't let myself fall apart this much. And I can't let myself always remember. It will just case me trouble in my work._

* * *

"Alright," Kisa sighed as he put the books down on the desk, facing the students. "Open your book at page 120, and start to take notes."

Before the class started, one of Kisa's colleagues gave a note to him about what he had to do.

 _Just tell them to open the book at page 120, and take notes. My way of teaching quite follows the way the book tells the lesson, so don't worry about it. I know your way of teaching is very different from mine. And I'm sorry for leaving this to you, Professor Kisa._

 _Professor Kamijou_

The sound of pens filled the pleasing silence in the classroom as Kisa took his seat, browsing the history book. Professor Kamijou was right; his way of teaching is way different from the books. But he rarely had to teach history, though it was his majority as well as literature.

As he read the lessons, he found himself sometimes glance at a certain student – Yukina. For a reason, he had this urge to take a look at him; and he knew this reason crystal clear.

He clenched his teeth.

 _Don't look at him, and get yourself together! What if he notices?_

As the class ended, everyone left the classroom, only one student stayed at the door, hesitating. Kisa narrowed as he looked at Yukina's back.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

Yukina turned around, then got a few step closer to the black-haired man, making him blink in surprise.

"Can I talk to you after school, professor?"

"Eh? Why? Did something happen?" Kisa frowned, tilting his head to the side.

"Not really. I just need to talk to you."

"Alright. I will be in my office, and my last class will end at 4 p.m."

Yukina nodded, then hurriedly left the classroom, and Kisa couldn't do else, but looking after him. He wondered what he wanted to talk about, but he knew one thing for sure: that he didn't really want to talk to _him_.

Before he heard him playing on that piano, he didn't even noticed the similarity between him and Yoshida. If only he _never_ met this boy. All the old wounds are renewed on his heart because of his student. And he didn't know if it was right to blame him or not. He didn't even know if it was right to even blame anyone.

He really thought he got stronger as the years passed, but he was wrong. His wounds still weren't healed.

 _Why does this happen to me? I don't wanna feel like this. I just wanna get over it._

* * *

As Kisa expected, exactly at 4, Yukina knocked on his office door, slowly stepping in.

"Close the door, and take a seat, please," Kisa said, but Yukina remained standing.

"Can I ask you to come with me, professor?"

"Why? And where?" Kisa frowned, not getting up from the chair.

"I want to show you something, professor, and I need you to come with me," Yukina said with a small smile and a slightly pink blush on his face.

Kisa just nodded, then followed Yukina in the silent corridor. The setting sun painted the whole place orange, giving it that typical afternoon feeling, though the temperature was pretty could out there.

As they walked, Kisa slowly started to recognise where they were heading.

 _Don't tell me…_

Yukina stopped in front of the music room, opening the door, and walking in. Kisa silently followed him.

"I know it's probably going to hurt you, but I want to play that song again to you," he said as he sat down before the piano.

"Why?" Kisa turned his gaze down, clenching his fists.

"I want to know something."

Kisa didn't say anything, just stood there, taking a deep breath as Yukina started to play the slow, melodic song.

 _Can my heart get even more broken?_

He watched Yukina; his closed eyes, his fingers on the keys, the expression on his face… Oh what a sin it would be to fall in love with him.

 _Yukina… Yoshida…_

Kisa felt as if he was about to fall into a hole full of memories and feelings he wanted to bury.

 _Yoshida… Yoshida… s…_

"Stop it…"

He only noticed he said it out loud, when Yukina stopped playing, turning to him.

"Professor, what kind of memories does this piano song bring back?" Yukina asked slowly, looking at Kisa's face.

The black-haired man wanted to spit it out, he wanted to complain, but he just ended up shaking his head.

"It's time to go home, Yukina-kun," he whispered instead.

"That's right," Yukina said, standing up.

He headed towards the door, but before he reached it, he stopped in front of Kisa. Kisa couldn't say a word, just kept his head turned down. But just then, he felt warm fingers under his chin, and they carefully lifted it up, making him look into Yukina's eyes. The brunette boy then leaned closer and closer, until their lips met and everything around them were swallowed up by the minute.

* * *

 **A\N:**

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry for updating this late! But my I had an exam to take, and I still have some. But I really try my best to update. ^_^ So, I hope you like this chapter and my story so far. :D Thank you for reading, favouriting and following. :3**

 _ **Ricchan**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _There's no one in this world who I could love as much as I love you… Shouta…"_

 _"_ _You wanna make me cry, moron?"_

 _"_ _No. Just smile and laugh as you always do."_

Yukina pulled away, dragging Kisa back from the memories to the real world. These words rang in Kisa's mind. He couldn't believe that a kiss from his student could bring so many things back.

He didn't freak out, didn't scold the brunette… just let him walk out the music room's door.

* * *

It was December. It was snowing heavily when Kisa looked out through the window. A couple of months passed, and the man finally managed to calm himself down after what happened between him and Yukina. Back then, for a moment he thought Yoshida was the one standing in front of him and kissing him, but it wasn't him. How could it be him? He hadn't seen him in years, but he was pretty sure he would recognise him anytime and anywhere.

Yukina and Yoshida…

As Kisa stood at the window, watching the huge snowflakes falling down, he compared the two of them. The only difference he found was their age; Yoshida was the same age as him, and Yukina was younger, but everything seemed to be similar about them, if not the same. And maybe Yoshida's hair was a little darker brown.

Kisa sighed deeply as he wandered back into his room, sitting down on the edge of his bed. After that kiss, he tried his best to avoid Yukina, and the brunette seemed to keep distance as well.

 _Even the taste of their lips is the same…_

 _Hey, stop that!_ He shook his head. _You just got through it. Just forget it! Forget about both of them._

Kisa lied down on the bed, eyes closed as he tried to think about something else than the two men. But the harder he tried to forget, the more he wanted to know the reason Yukina kissed him that day. It was so unexpected that he almost fainted. There was a time when he just didn't want to understand it at all, but… it was impossible. He definitely wanted to understand Yukina's reason.

The man covered his face with his palms, still lying on his back on the bed. After a few months, he was still so confused it nearly drove him crazy. Taking a deep breath, Kisa decided to turn off the lights and get some sleep.

Covered under the blanket, he once more told himself to stop thinking about Yoshida and Yukina. He had to stop himself almost every night. Even though he wasn't as nervous as he was a month ago, he still couldn't get rid of his thoughts.

Kisa sighed as he rolled in the bed and closed his eyes.

 _I wish this pain in my chest wasn't there…_

* * *

The students started to wander out when the class ended, and Kisa himself started to pick up his things and was about to head back to his office, when he glanced at Yukina, who was standing in the door, straight looking at him. Kisa stopped and looked away. Why so sudden?

"Yukina-kun, what are you doing here? You should go to your next class!"

The brunette just slowly took a few steps closer, still looking at Kisa which the black-haired man found very embarrassing.

"I just wanted to say that… I'm sorry for what I did…" he mumbled, covering his mouth.

"Oh…" Kisa nodded, biting his bottom lip. "Well… that happened, and we can't help it. I forgive you."

"Thank you, professor. I don't really know what else to say…" the boy laughed nervously. "I even surprised myself."

"Yeah…" Kisa forced a smiled as he looked at the brunette. "Well… Is that all you wanted to say?"

Yukina nodded, "For now…"

Before Kisa could say anything, he left the classroom, leaving the professor behind. The black-haired man just frowned, then drew a deep breath.

 _What did he mean by 'for now'? Does he want to tell more or…?_

Kisa headed back to his office, and putting his stuff down he sat down, looking at bright blue, winter sky.

 _What the hell is up with him?_

He sighed as he rubbed his temples. Watching the students in the campus, he saw a few very lovey-dovey couples walking and chatting lively. He watched them for a while, when a thought crossed his mind.

 _Is it possible that… he kissed me because he's in love with me?_

 _No! No way in hell!_ Kisa shook his head. _That was just an accident. That's right! He apologised for that kiss, and whatever is up with him after that accident is not my problem. He will tell it if he wants, but until then everything should be back to normal! I should get myself together, too…_

Kisa groaned as his own thoughts annoyed him. He even caused himself a headache with it.

 _Why do I have to overthink everything? I could simply just ignore everything about Yukina, so he wouldn't remind me of Yoshida. But lately it seems to be impossible…_

He picked the necessary things, then went to the next class. At least teaching made him think of something else than his confused love life.

* * *

 _"_ _Hey, Shouta!" Yoshida turned around to face him. They were in the garden, and the guy was showing him those beautiful flowers._

 _"_ _Y-Yes?" Kisa blinked at him._

 _"_ _If one day I said I want to move in a house with a garden as big as this is with you, what would you say?"_

 _Kisa felt that his face heated up, mouth fell open. He hadn't expected this question. He licked his lips as he started to think about it. Then he looked straight into Yoshida's chocolate brown eyes._

 _"_ _I would definitely say yes. It would be wonderful to live in a place like this with you!"_

 _Yoshida threw a huge smile, then laughed happily. Kisa laughed with him. Then Yoshida took a step closer, wrapping his arms around Kisa's waist._

 _"_ _I'm really happy to hear that. Say, how can you make me happier with every second you spend with me?" he whispered._

 _"_ _I'm just doing my best," Kisa chuckled as he hugged the guy. "I would do anything to make you the happiest person in this world."_

 _"_ _I love you so much, Shouta."_

 _"_ _I love you, too, Yoshida."_

 _Yoshida slowly leaned closer and kissed him deeply, passionately. Even though they were alone, Kisa could hear someone's voice in the distance. A voice that was calling his name._

 _"_ _Kisa! Kisa, wake up!"_

Kisa opened his eyes just to find himself in his office with the lights on, and to find Yokozawa standing in front of him, arm crossed.

"Wake up, will you? Don't fall asleep in the office."

Kisa groaned as he sat up. His back ached as hell after lying on the desk in that uncomfortable pose. He scratched the back of his head, then looked at Yokozawa's usual poker face.

"I'm sorry. I might be a little worn out."

"Then go home, and sleep there, not here," Yokozawa ordered.

"Anyway, what are you doing in my office, Professor Yokozawa?" Kisa asked, not even trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"I just came to pick some copy papers."

"Oh… Feel free to take them," Kisa sighed as he showed the man where the papers were. Yokozawa went to pick some, then left the office with a wave.

Kisa yawned, then with sleepy eyes, he packed his stuff. His heart was racing.

 _What was that dream…? Why did I have to dream with the past?_

He was so worked up he almost collapsed. His head ached, stomach clenched. This dream mixed him up. He left the office as fast as he could.

Kisa knew this was very bad. Everything was caused by Yukina, but yet, he couldn't really blame him. He was already an adult, he should be able to handle things like this. But instead, there he was, getting confused and worked up on this.

He left the school, the cold December air blew into his face, making him shiver.

 _As soon as I get home, I have to think about what's next. This whole thing will drive me crazy for sure! And it all started when I heard Yukina playing on that damn piano. The only thing I can think about right now is quitting my job, and find another school._

After standing in the school's front door for a few minutes, he was about to finally go home, but someone grabbed his arm from behind. The grab was so tight that for a moment Kisa thought someone wanted to kidnap him.

As he turned around, he saw Yukina's face that was covered by his brown locks. He looked very serious, and it scared Kisa a little.

"Y-Yukina-kun…"

The brunette slowly let go of his arm, turning his gaze away. Kisa swallowed.

"There's one more thing I need to talk to you about," Yukina whispered.

The brunette put his hands into his pocket, gaze still turned away. He seemed to be really nervous, though Kisa didn't really see his face in the dark evening.

"What is it?" Kisa asked after a silent couple of moment. "If it's still about that kiss, then don't worry about it."

"No, it's not about that."

"Then what?" Kisa frowned.

Yukina lifted his head up, looking into Kisa's eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you, professor."

* * *

 **A\N:**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. :3 Thank you for reviewing, following and favouriting. ^^ I will try my best to update as soon as I just can. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N:**

 **Hey guys! Exams are over, and it's finally summer holiday, yay! :3 I'm so happy! I managed to finish this chapter, and I so hope you like it guys. *-* Thank you for reviewing, following and favouriting. ^^**

* * *

As if the whole world froze around them, they stood there, ignoring everything. Kisa, even though he figured this would come, couldn't believe what Yukina just said. The brunette in front of him just looked at him, maybe waiting for an answer. But the black-haired man suddenly didn't even know what to say or think. His mind was completely blank for moments. The he slowly started to realise that everything around him was the reality itself, and that everything Yukina said was true. He was so serious as he stood in front of him.

 _In love with me?_

Kisa opened his mouth to say something, but the things he wanted to tell were completely different from what he actually said.

"You think you're in love with me, huh? Are you playin' around or something, kid?"

His voice was so sarcastic that Yukina took a step backwards, his face told that he was surprised and scared at the same time.

"Professor…"

"Alright, kid, let's play!" Kisa stepped closer, both of his hands on the wall on either side of Yukina.

"Hey, wait–"

Before Yukina could finish what he wanted to say, Kisa grabbed his scarf and pulled him closer, then kissed him hard. He heard the brunette's groan, but he didn't stop.

 _What the hell am I doing? It's not right… It's not what I wanted to do…_

He'd had enough. Enough of remembering. Enough of the pain he felt every day. Enough of the loneliness, the sadness… And enough of escaping.

Kisa let go of Yukina, and both of them pulled away, gasping. The cold air became hot around them as the professor pulled him back for another kiss, this time he bit the boy's lower lip. He ignored his racing heart and the protesting voice in his mind, he went on making out with Yukina, whether he liked it or not.

"Professor, what–"

"You said you might be in love with me, which means you could do this with me. I'm just giving in, kid!" Kisa replied, interrupting the boy who tried to push him away with no success.

 _I have to stop! He's my student, damn it!_

After a few seconds, Yukina as well seemed to give in. He wrapped his arms around Kisa's waist, pulling him so close that there was no gap between them. Their lips were inseparable as they were making out in front of the school. Fortunately, everything was so dark already that they could hardly be seen.

"Hey," Kisa stopped kissing him for a moment, whispering against the other's lips. "Wanna continue it at my place?"

 _What the hell am I saying?_

"Yeah. That would be cool," Yukina replied.

They let go of each other, and Kisa headed to the usual way, and Yukina followed him. Kisa felt the brunette's stare on his back, but tried to ignore it. He just wanted to get home with that boy, and show him what the real world looked like: that the real world isn't some kind of fairy tale.

With hurried steps, they reached Kisa's apartment, and as soon as they entered, Yukina pulled him and kissed him passionately, just as Kisa did before. While kissing, they dropped their coats and scarfs on the floor.

"You make my head spin, professor," Yukina whispered in Kisa's ear as the other lied down on the bed, and the brunette rose above him.

Kisa didn't reply, just let him take his shirt off, then unbutton his belt. The room felt hotter and hotter with every second.

* * *

"I never would have thought that once I would _do it_ with a teacher from my school, professor" Yukina said, when he got up from the bed, picking his clothes up.

"Don't call me professor outside of school," Kisa replied, not looking at the brunette.

"Oh… Then is it okay to call you Kisa-san?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"And you could call me just… Yukina," the brunette said looking at the black-haired man, who as well dressed up.

Kisa went to the kitchen to get something to drink for the two of them. Yukina followed him.

"Coffee or tea?"

"Ah, any of them is fine."

Kisa poured tea in two glasses, then put them on the table, and both of them sat down. While Yukina sipped his own drink, Kisa watched him. He didn't seem like he regretted anything, and for now, Kisa didn't feel anything either. Somehow, both of them were calm.

"Anyway," Kisa then broke the peaceful silence, "Are you sure you wanna go home this late?"

"Yeah, please don't worry about me," Yukina smiled, then put the empty glass onto the table.

"Alright."

"I'll be going then. Umm…" Yukina seemed to hesitate. Kisa could tell the boy couldn't find the right words to say.

"It's okay. Take this whole thing as an experience."

"Oh…" Yukina turned around to look at Kisa, who leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Okay. I will."

"Good." For the first time in a while, Kisa felt his mouth curled upwards. "Bye then."

"Bye, Kisa-san!"

Yukina went out the door, leaving Kisa behind.

Kisa then sat down on the couch, staring into space. For some reason, his mind was blank, and he couldn't think about basically anything. He didn't know if he was just too tired to think, or he actually didn't care. At that moment, he was mentally exhausted to catch up to anything that was happening around him.

After a couple of minutes of staring, he decided to take a shower before going to bed. As he stood under the pouring warm water, he slowly started to get back his common sense, and something called compunction took over him.

 _What the hell was I thinking? And what the hell have we done? I… I had sex with a student of mine. I… had… sex… with Yukina…_

He face-palmed under the warm water, his body was slightly shaking. He felt a bad and afraid. What if someone finds it out? No, that can't be possible, right?

 _I'm sure Yukina would never tell anyone. Wouldn't he get punished for doing such a thing with a professor?_

 _I shouldn't have done this._

Kisa knew exactly why he gave in. But it didn't turn out how he thought it would. He probably hurt his student, and no he had compunction, besides it didn't help the fact that the pain just deepened in him. He got out of the shower, and with a towel screwed around his waist, he went to the kitchen to grab something cold to drink. Even though it was December, the apartment felt way too warm to stand. Was it because it was actually warm in there, or it as just him?

A heavy, exhausted sigh escaped his mouth, as he put some random clothes as pyjamas on.

 _I seriously have to look for another school. It's going to turn out wrong. I'm the older one, and yet, I was this stupid!_

* * *

The next day, Kisa was walking back to his office in the long corridor. He had spare time, so he wanted to prepare the tests. As he was walking, he passed by two chatting girls. Usually, he never paid any attention to what people are talking about, but something caught his interest.

"You still can't get over him?"

"I can get over him, but I can't get over the fact that he left me because he started to love someone else, and lost his interest in me. That was…"

"Hey, hey, calm down!" the other girl tried to comfort her friend. "I'm sure there's someone out there that would love you better than he did."

"Yeah. You know there's this guy, but… I'm not sure about him. I mean I'm still struggling with the pain the breakup left, but he already kissed me, and wanted to go out with me, and… I said yes."

"Oh, dear! Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm desperate. I'm scared that I will never be able to get over him or I will never be able to find someone that would love me."

Kisa heard enough. He took hurried steps towards his office, and closed the door. A sweat drop rolled down on his face as he leaned against the door.

 _That's right… I gave in last night not only because I had enough. It was because besides having enough, I feel desperate. I'm scared that Yukina will remind me Yoshida forever, and so I can't ever get over him._

Looking at the sky through the window, Kisa decided.

* * *

"Huh? Are you kidding me?" Yokozawa said as he took the little letter with Kisa's termination in it.

"No, I'm serious, Professor Yokozawa. I want to quit."

"Okay, and what's your reason, Kisa? You've been teaching here for… for years, damn it!"

"Oh, don't tell me, you would miss me, Yokozawa-san," Kisa laughed sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

"That's not it. It's about the school needing teachers. Where am I going to find a new literature teacher?"

"Don't worry about it, there are plenty of them out there. Believe me, someone will apply soon. Until then, the school has professors with more than one majority, and some of them can teach literature."

Yokozawa let out a heavy sigh as he sat back on the chair.

"Alright. Did you already pack up all of your stuff?"

"Yes. And I'm ready to leave. Thank you for everything, Yokozawa-san."

"I wish you the best… Kisa," Yokozawa said, surprising Kisa. "Hope you get a new job soon."

"I hope so, too. Thank you. Goodbye!"

The black-haired man left his superior's office, then left the school. He knew it's the best decision. He made a mistake, and now he had to take responsibility.

 _I can't do things like that because I'm desperate. I'm an adult already._

With the black briefcase in his hand, he walked towards the centre of the city, hoping to find something that helps him look for a new job. To be honest, he kind of enjoyed working as a university professor, so he was looking for schools in the first place.

 _I'm glad I was able to take this step. I don't wanna meet Yukina again._

* * *

The nightfall painted the afternoon sky orange and red, and dark-blue clouds covered the sky when Kisa left his apartment to get some food from the nearby convenient store. He managed to apply for a job in a university, and he hoped they would hire him. He needed the job as soon as possible.

The snow that fell down a few days ago was already melting, although it was still pretty cold. Christmas was near, but nothing really felt like that; that typical winter weather was missing. Besides, Kisa hadn't been in that 'Christmas mood' since years.

Kisa walked down on the crowded sidewalk, getting slightly irritated by the Christmas decorations he saw everywhere literally. So, he kept his gaze down instead, but then he nearly bumped into the people around him, so he lifted his head up. Just then, he saw a familiar figure.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

That was Yukina. Definitely him. And a woman stood in front of him, her hand on the brunette's face.

"Why?" she asked him, slowly starting to caress his face.

 _Stop it!_ Kisa screamed internally. He felt suddenly more irritated than he already was. _Why do you let her so close?_

"I just… can," Yukina smiled as he answered while gently removing the girl's hand from his face. The girl then put his hand on his shoulder.

 _Stop! Don't dare to touch him!_

Yukina licked his lips, but this time, he didn't remove the girl's hand, just let her touch him.

 _Why don't you tell her to get out?_

Kisa wanted to shout, he wanted to interrupt and pull Yukina away, and… Then his eyes suddenly grew wide, and he held his breath back for a second.

 _Wait… What am I thinking? Am I unconsciously jealous?_

 _No way! That can't be! Why am I jealous? Why am I watching them? Shit, I quit my job just to get away from Yukina. Then what is this feeling?_

Sweat drops rolling down on his face, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Yukina turning his head, looking straight at him in slight disbelief. For some reason, Kisa's mouth was shaking just like his whole body.

 _Is it possible that… I fell in love with him?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Kisa was standing in front of the music room, staring at the dark-brown-haired guy playing on the piano. That melodic song was so pleasing that it started to lead him into a different world– no, a different universe. The warm, summer wind made the velvet curtain literally fly, blowing pink cherry blossom petals into the room. The bright sun made the boy shine in the chair._

 _When he suddenly stopped playing on the piano and turned towards the door, Kisa thought his heart would immediately stop._

 _"_ _Hey there," he smiled, making Kisa blush._

 _"_ _H-Hey," the boy tried to smile as well, but it didn't turn out well._

 _"_ _What are you standing there for? Come closer. I don't bite."_

 _The brunette laughed lively, and Kisa's heart was about to beat out of his chest. With shaking legs, he took a few steps, and when he reached the boy and the piano, he swallowed._

 _"_ _Looks like you're afraid," the brunette said as he started to play the same as before. "First year?"_

 _"_ _Yeah," Kisa nodded, both his hands squeezed to his chest. "Y-You?"_

 _"_ _Me too," the boy laughed. "But I've never seen you before. Well, I guess it's because nearly five hundred people started the college with us. I'm Yoshida. Yoshida Ryo. Nice to meet you!"_

 _"_ _I-I'm Kisa. Kisa Shouta," the boy said, feeling his face turned red._

 _Later that day, Kisa was sitting in the campus with a pen and a notebook, with Yoshida's name on the paper. He wanted to ask what way he writes his name, but he hadn't the courage to do that in the end._

 _But from that day on, he kept on standing at the music room's door, watching the boy playing on the piano, getting caught several times. And each times he got caught, Yoshida just laughed while running his fingers through his locks, and invited Kisa to listen to the same melodic music again._

As a loud truck passed by, its sound dragged Kisa back, and he caught himself still standing on the sidewalk, looking straight at Yukina and the girl. She seemed to not notice anything, but Yukina did. Yukina was staring back at Kisa.

The black-haired man then turned around quickly, and was about to go home, when he heard someone was running after him.

"Kisa-san!"

He acted like he hadn't heard anything, just went ahead, head turned down.

"Kisa-san, wait!"

Then Yukina grabbed his arm, and he turned around to face the gasping brunette. He felt his cheek heated up badly.

"W-What?"

As if the crowd just didn't see them, everyone passed by, and even though the sidewalk was filled with people, it felt like no one was around. As if the time stopped or slowed down. They were looking at each other, Kisa's cheek rosy, Yukina's face covered with his brown locks.

"I can tell you got jealous just by looking at your face."

"No, you see something totally wrong, I'm not–"

"Are you trying to lie to yourself? We both know you are!"

Kisa tried to pull his arm away, but Yukina's grab was too strong, "Let go of me, Yukina!"

As if he hadn't heard Kisa, he kept on holding the elder's arm with a serious expression on his face. Some people glanced at them, but then they quickly walked away, pretending they hadn't seen anything.

"I said let go of me! Now!" Kisa yelled, still trying to pull his arm away, but Yukina just pulled him closer, looking deep into his eyes.

"Why don't you talk to me?" he asked.

"What should I talk about?"

"About your feelings, Kisa-san," Yukina furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly looking incredibly angry. "That's what you should talk about!"

"Y-You know nothing!"

"I think I know everything."

Yukina then let go of his arm, and Kisa took a step back. Swallowing, he looked at Yukina.

"I'm… I'm just not ready to say it out loud," the man then whispered. He kept on staring down, face deep red, legs shaking.

"I see."

Yukina licked his bottom lip, then glanced at Kisa, and Kisa glanced at him at the same time. He felt his heart was about to explode in his chest.

"But I think that's okay," Yukina said, smiling gently. "Even though you can't say it, you still feel it, and that's enough for now."

* * *

After exchanging phone numbers, both of them headed home. Kisa was way too nervous and tired to stand more. He hadn't expected anything like that would happen. He didn't even want to froze there and stare at them, and didn't want to realise that he was in love either. But yet there he was, heart racing, face still heated up, and all he wanted to do was to sink.

 _This day was too much for me…_

With a heavy sigh that escaped his mouth, he dropped his coat and scarf on the bed, sitting on the edge of it.

 _How could I be that obvious?_

He buried his face into the pillow, and without showering or changing clothes, he fell asleep immediately. It seemed like the whole day just exhausted him. Everything happened at once, and he just couldn't bear with more.

 _"_ _You seem to like this song," Kisa chuckled._

 _He was sitting in a chair besides a faded-faced brunette that was playing on the piano, repeating the same song over and over again, and none of them seemed to get bored of it yet._

 _"_ _I can play else, but you know…" the brunette scratched the back of his head, "I was playing this one when we first met, and it always reminds me of you."_

 _Kisa blushed, and had to turn away for a moment. Then he turned back, and stared at the brunette again. His long fingers were dancing on the keys of the piano, creating a whole new universe for just the two of them with the music._

 _"_ _You know, Kisa-san, even though I knew you as my teacher before, I only met you truly, when you found me playing this song."_

 _Kisa's heart skipped a beat as he blinked, and now, instead of the faded face, he saw Yukina's charming smile. The sun made his brow hair glow as he turned towards Kisa and threw a huge smile._

 _"_ _Y-Yukina…?"_

 _"_ _I'm here to make you forget."_

 _After saying this, he faded away, and so did the melodic music he was playing. Warm wind blew into Kisa's face as he was staring at that place where Yukina was just a second ago._

Kisa woke up with sweat drops on his face. It took a few seconds until he realised that he was in his bedroom and not in his dream anymore.

"Why…?" he whispered as he lied back, feeling a slight pain in his chest.

* * *

 _Mind if I come over today? I need to ask a few questions._

 _Yukina_

Reading this in the morning made Kisa reply the opposite way he wanted to. Instead of saying something like 'I'm busy', or 'No, I don't really have time today', he replied an okay.

So, when the afternoon came, Yukina chimed in. Kisa didn't really want to see him, but there was no turning back. He opened the door just to see the shining smile of the brunette.

"For a moment I thought I came to the wrong place," he laughed as he entered.

Kisa didn't say anything, just closed the door, then sat down on the couch with Yukina, handing him a glass of juice.

"So…" Kisa started, sitting back on the couch. "About those questions…"

"Yeah. You know, Kisa-san, I've been thinking a lot, and there are a few unanswered questions I have to ask."

"Right, go ahead."

Yukina drew a deep breath, then put the glass on the table, looking at Kisa.

"First of all… Why did you quit?"

"You mean my job at the college?" Kisa glanced at Yukina with rosy cheek. "That's… umm…"

"Could it be, that you quit because of what happened between us?"

 _Clever! He just knows it._

"Yeah, that's exactly the reason," Kisa sighed, pretending to be calm, but inside, he wanted to run away. "I'm an adult, and I've done things I never should have to. And I had to take responsibility."

"Huh?" Yukina turned towards him, frowning. "No one would have ever known about us!" he yelled.

"Do you know what it means to feel compunction? Maybe they would never know, but _I know_ what I did to my student!"

"We both wanted to do that anyway!"

These words got him. He narrowed his eyes, then buried his face into his palms. Did he really want it? He didn't know anymore.

 _What did I want? And what do I want now? What have I done? And what am I doing now?_

"We… we both wanted this, or else, we wouldn't have done this. Am I right, Kisa-san?"

"I don't know," Kisa whispered, sighing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yukina asked with disappointment in his voice. "How can you do something you don't wanna do?"

Kisa lifted up his head, looking at the brunette, but no words came out of his mouth. His mind went blank.

"Do you love me?"

Kisa's face turned deep red, his heart started to race real fast.

 _I think I do. No… I definitely do._

"Kisa-san, do you love me?"

 _Don't ask this when the answer is obvious._

"Because I do. I love you. I can't just forget that night."

Kisa couldn't breathe right, at least he felt so. His eyes were filled with warm tears, and he didn't really know why. He just wanted to cry.

Yukina leaned closer, and pulled him to his chest, squeezing his fragile, thin body to his. Kisa, taking a deep breath, could smell the scent of his cologne.

"I love you. I tell you as often as you just need to hear it."

"Yukina…" Kisa whispered.

The brunette then lifted his head up, gently touching his chin with his fingers, their lips met. Yukina kissed him slowly and passionately, and Kisa kissed back. Those little kisses on the lips made him crazy.

"Kisa-san… Shall we do it?"

Kisa looked up at him. "Yeah."

 _Why am I doing this?_

 _Because I love him. Right?_

* * *

It was so pleasing and comfortable to listen to his calm breathe as his chest moved up and then down with his hand on it. He felt calm.

"Kisa-san…"

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask one more thing."

Kisa sat up, glancing at the brunette. He was lying with one eye open.

"Then go ahead."

Yukina chuckled a little before began to talk, "Can you tell me about that Yoshida?"

Kisa frowned and tilted his head to the side. Why does Yukina want to hear about Yoshida? As he scratched his head, he drew a deep breath.

"What is this all of a sudden?"

"Nothing much," the brunette sat up. "Remember when we first met? You thought I was him. I wonder why."

Kisa blushed a little and felt a little pain in his chest, but then looked into Yukina's eyes.

"That was my mistake. Sorry. I confused you with him," he answered. "But fine. I'll tell you about him. Yoshida kind of has the same personality as you."

"So he's cool just like me?"

"Egoist…"

Yukina burst out laughing, but then stopped with a serious cough.

"Yeah. He was just as cool as you are. But he was that quiet type of a guy. And he loved playing on a piano. He himself had one."

"So, the piano was one of the reasons you thought I was him, right?" Yukina asked.

"Probably, yes. And because at first, you looked exactly like him. Your whole appearance is just like him."

He saw Yukina's expression changed from interested and curious to a little sad when Kisa let out a long, heavy sigh. This sigh sounded like a 'hopelessly-in-love' one.

"I see…"

"But I guess I'm over him. More or less." A fake laugh escaped from his mouth.

"Then I'll make you fully get over him," Yukina lied back into the bed, pulling the blanket on him.

"Eh?" Kisa's eyes grew wider, his face heated up. It sounded like the things he said in his dream.

"I'll make you only think about me."

Yukina rolled on the bed to the side, looking at Kisa. The black-haired man turned away. He felt a little embarrassed. Then he felt Yukina's fingers wandering on his back up to the back of his head. The brunette then moved closer, so his fingers could wander to Kisa's chin.

"Turn to me, Kisa-san."

Kisa stayed quiet as a refuse to do the thing Yukina asked him.

"Look at me so I can look back at your face."

Since Kisa didn't move, Yukina made him turn around. His face was deep red, and his heart raced crazily. Yukina pulled him closer, and squeezed him to his naked chest. Kisa could hear the brunette's heartbeat; it was as fast as his own.

Then Yukina gently lifted his head up, and after looking into each other's eyes for a moment, the brunette kissed him.

Warm tears started to roll down on his cheek. He found it. He finally found a little happiness.

* * *

 **A\N:**

 **New chapter, yay! :D I'm so sorry for the wait, but it seems I'll have a busy summer. But I'll update as soon as I just can! I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Finally accept the fact that he was in love again after a while, and sleeping with the one he loved was kind of refreshing for Kisa. After a few days of meeting each other, they decided to stay at each other's place, and now it was Yukina's turn. He was at Kisa's for already three days, and they both seemed to enjoy that kind of 'family' feeling.

It was a sunny day in January, but was also cold, but it was still great for a walk with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Kisa-san!"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna try the Ferris Wheel?"

Kisa tilted his head to the side, then looked at the huge Ferris Wheel nearby Yukina was pointing at.

"In the daytime?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, why not?" Yukina looked at him with excitedly sparkling eyes.

"I don't know…" Kisa scratched the back of his head. "I think the view is better in the night, so why don't we come back later?"

"Eeeh, you might be right," Yukina chuckled, then threw his plastic cup in the trash can. "Alright, let's come back later!"

Kisa couldn't help but smile at the younger's excitement.

They reached a park, and sat down on one of the benches, Kisa still sipping the hot chocolate that wasn't even hot anymore. The sun shone bright, and its rays were warm despite the cold temperature of the winter month. As it brightened the green grass, the rime literally sparkled. It was a beautiful view.

"Kisa-san, are you with me?" Yukina waved in front of his face, dragging him back to reality.

"Eh?" the man blinked. He just realised he was deep in his thoughts while getting amazed by the view of nature. "S-Sorry, did you say something?"

"I was just wondering," Yukina smiled at him while looking back at the blue sky, "if you're planning on coming back to the university."

Kisa turned his glance away from Yukina at the centre of the park, lowering his eyelids for a bit. He felt slightly guilty for leaving all of a sudden, but he didn't know things would turn out like this after all. And he didn't plan to go back to that university once again.

"Nah. I won't go back. Sorry."

He felt Yukina's glare on him, but didn't say more, just kept on staring into space while biting his bottom lip.

 _I can't teach in a school where my lover is my student…_

Kisa turned his head to the side and glanced at the Ferris Wheel.

 _Is it really that romantic?_

* * *

"Okay, if you stay here, then here's the number one rule: help me with cleaning."

Early in the afternoon, after having lunch, Kisa gave a broom to Yukina. The brunette just threw a big smile, then nodded.

"Anything for my ex-teacher. But that rule was kind of obvious though."

"Don't call me a teacher, moron!" Kisa said in an irritated tone. "And yeah I know, I just wanted to point that out!"

Yukina just chuckled, then started to sweep the kitchen floor, while Kisa was busy with washing the dishes. It felt really so family-like to clean the little apartment together.

 _Just as if we were married…_

Kisa blushed at this thought, and shook his head.

 _What the hell am I thinking?!_

While he was washing the dishes, Yukina told him he'd clean the bedroom as well. Kisa thanked him gratefully since there were a bunch of dishes he had to wash. Kisa was deep in his thoughts, and Yukina started to take all the stuff down from the shelves to clean it. He was sliding some books aside, when he found something.

Meanwhile, Kisa finally finished washing the dishes, and tired from standing for so long, he just sat down at the table, his head in his palms. He then lifted his head up when he heard Yukina's footsteps.

"Oh, you done?" he asked tiredly.

"Yeah, I'm done with the bedroom," Yukina smiled.

Kisa as well threw a smile, then he frowned. Yukina's smile seemed… fake?

 _Nah, must be my imagination…_ he thought. _I'm probably just tired._

"Yukina, are you tired? We can take a nap before going to the Ferris Wheel," Kisa suggested.

Yukina nodded, and lied down on the couch, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. Kisa took a deep breath, and walked towards him, and squatted.

"Why don't you lie in the bed?"

"I'm fine here, don't worry," the brunette said, his voice wasn't as lively and excited as always.

 _Is it just me…?_

"As you wish. Wanna drink something? Or should I make something to eat? Or wanna buy something in the amusement park?"

"I think we better buy something there. I totally want something sweet now," Yukina answered, but didn't look at Kisa, just lied on the couch, the back of his hand was still on his forehead, one of his knees pulled up.

"Okay," Kisa nodded, then grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

 _Maybe I should rest. I'm starting to imagining things. He might be tired as well. But why doesn't he lie on the bed? Does he just take a quick nap or something? Is he mad at me or is it just me?_

 _Yeah, this is why I should get some rest. I'm probably overthinking something._

* * *

In the amusement park, after buying a big cup of cola and dorayaki, they ate it while walking around with slow steps, taking a look at everything. The park was really noisy, but none of them seemed to be bothered by it. After eating, they got on the Ferris Wheel.

It was slowly going upwards, and Kisa was looking through the window, the park's and the city's lights made his jet black hair go a little orangey. So did his black leather jacket.

"Looks awesome," he said in an amazed tone, then turned to Yukina. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Yukina threw a smile, but again, it seemed fake to Kisa.

He was looking at the brunette for a moment, then brushed some locks from his face and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Yukina shook his head, "Nope, everything's fine."

"Are you kidding me? It's written on your face…" Kisa sighed. "Just tell me if something's wrong. I wanna know."

"But I'm fine, really," Yukina argued, then he turned his gaze towards the window, looking through it at the city's lights. "Kisa-san, are you really in love with me?"

"Ha?" Kisa blinked in surprise. "W-What's this question from out of nowhere?"

"Just asking. Can you please answer the question?"

 _What's wrong with him…?_

Kisa sat back in the seat, swallowing, his face was deep red. "O-Of course I am, moron! What's with this stupid question all of a sudden?"

Yukina was staring at Kisa for a while, then took a deep breath, and pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket's pocket. Kisa frowned at that, but then Yukina started to unfold that paper-like thing, then gave it to Kisa. The man took a closer look at it, and his eyes grew wider.

It was a picture. A picture of his ex-lover, Yoshida. It was from their college ages, he remembered clearly. He took that picture on their first date because he just adored the whole character of the brunette guy. And then, when they broke up, Kisa found this picture, and hid it under the books he never really used on the shelf. As the years passed, he just forgot about the picture's existence, and never tried to look for it or anything.

"Yukina…" he whispered as he lifted his glance at the brunette.

"I found it while cleaning your shelves. I thought you already forgot about him," Yukina said without any emotion in his voice.

"I did, I swear. I wouldn't be here if I wouldn't have forgotten about Yoshida," Kisa replied, his heart raced. It wasn't because of the picture, but because of the fear that Yukina would misunderstand something. Or he already did.

"Then why did you keep this picture?"

"When we broke up, I hid it and forgot about it. That's all."

"You did?" Yukina frowned.

"Yeah. If I knew I still have it, I would've long ago thrown it out. He doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

Kisa then lifted his hands up and ripped the pictures into pieces in front of Yukina. Then he put the paper pieces into his pocket.

"See? No more memories."

He kept looking into Yukina's eyes as the excited and usual sparkling returned into his eyes, and he just started to smile widely. Kisa as well smile, and calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I thought…"

"I know. If I were you I would've misunderstood as well as you just did," Kisa sighed, then turned back towards the window and glanced through it. "That's okay."

Yukina suddenly stood up and sat down next to Kisa and held his hand. Kisa blushed deeply, but didn't look at Yukina.

The Ferris Wheel was on the top now, and started its way downwards. Yukina gently slid his fingers under Kisa's chin, and turned his head, and kissed him. He then licked his lips, biting the bottom one gently.

"Y-Yukina…!" Kisa tried to push him away. "We're not supposed to do this here!"

"I can't wait," Yukina whispered which made Kisa shiver.

Kisa finally pushed him away, gasping for air. "Just wait until we get home, okay?"

"The wheel goes down slow."

"Not slow enough," Kisa sighed. "Be a man and hold yourself back for an hour, Yukina."

"That's the matter… I'm a _man_ …" Yukina laughed, then nodded. "Alright. As you want."

He leaned closer to kiss the black-haired man once again, then sat back in his seat, still holding Kisa's hand. Kisa was looking at the brunette's face. Even Yukina sitting there in piece amazed him.

 _Man, huh? You're just a young boy, Yukina._

* * *

Jackets and scarfs were dropped on the floor as they finally got home and had the chance to be each other's. The passion was awake, and took over both of them.

"Kisa-san," Yukina started while taking Kisa's shirt off. "How do you want me to do it?"

"Don't ask such an embarrassing question!" Kisa said, but then he ran his finger through Yukina's brown locks. "Do whatever you please."

"Got it!" Yukina said, then started to plant kisses on Kisa's upper body which drove the black-haired man crazy.

"Y…Yukina…"

"Hmm?" Yukina lifted his gaze up, then rose above the man. "What's it?"

"I just…" Kisa said while gasping for air. "I just wanna say that…"

"That…?" Yukina teased him since they both knew what Kisa was about to say.

"You know!" Kisa threw a pillow into Yukina's face. The brunette just laughed at that.

"Yeah, I know," he leaned down to kiss him. "But I wanna hear it from you, Kisa-san!"

Kisa hesitated for a while, and turned away from Yukina's gaze. Then he rolled on the bed to lie on his stomach, and buried his face into the huge pillow.

"I… I just wanted to say I love you."

He heard Yukina starting to chuckle, before the brunette lied down next to him. "I love you too, Kisa-san."

"Yeah, I know that," Kisa replied, then sat up. "Now finish what you just started!"

"Alright!" Yukina said with excitement and passion, then once again rose above him and started to plant kisses all over his body.

* * *

 **A\N:**

 **Hi guys! Thanks for all of your patience! I'm sorry for taking so long, but eeee~ I'm lazy. I'm supposed to write more since it's summer break. But I started to much fanfics I don't know which to continue anymore. XD**

 **Anyways i hope you like this chapter. Please leave a comment. And thanks for the follow, fav and reviews. Means a lot, guys. :)**


End file.
